La Guía de un Caballero AraSky
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: La guía infalible de cinco pasos de un Bakugan caballero para conquistar a un fénix libre, ¿Acaso les funcionará? Aranaut/Skyress Ara/Sky


_**Título: La Guía de un Caballero**_

_**Pairing: Arasky – Aranaut/Skyresss**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humor**_

_**Rated: K ó K+**_

_**Palabras: 1843 (Contando el título y el fin)**_

_**Páginas: 11**_

_**Summary: La guía infalible de cinco pasos de un Bakugan caballero para conquistar a un fénix libre, ¿Acaso les funcionará? Aranaut/Skyress Ara/Sky**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Bakugans en formas humanas e insinuación post lemmon.**_

_**Cronología: Post-GI**_

_**SPOILER NADA IMPORTANTE PRE-FIC: Aparecerán Ingram, Preyas, Elfin, Tigrera, Gorem y Hydranoid ^^**_

* * *

_***.-LA GUÍA DE UN CABALLERO-.***_

-Aranaut…-Le llamaron el Drago y Akwimos.

El peliblanco les miró seriamente con sus fríos ojos aguamarinas-¿Qué quieren? –

Ambos – acompañados por los otros Bakugan masculinos – se sonrojaron desviando la mirada, pero Hydranoid fue quien continuó-Tú eres… Emmm… Cercano a Skyress-chan, ¿No?-Aranaut asintió-Entonces… –

Se arrodillaron frente a él y dijeron al unísono:-¡¿Podrías decirnos cómo conquistarla?! –

Aranaut ni se inmutó pero sonrió con sorna-Hmp…-Les dio la espalda-De acuerdo –

_**Paso 1: Valentía**_

_***-A Skyress le gustan los chicos valientes que puedan protegerla tal como Hawktor lo hace… –***_

-Miren y aprendan novatos…-Les dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Aranaut se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Skyress quien hablaba animadamente con su gemelo Hawktor, con Tigrera y con Elfin; se sentó a su lado y le guiñó un ojo a Hawktor quien asintió sonriendo con sorna-Bueno Skyress-nee…-Le alborotó el cabello un poco-Mejor me voy, creo que Shun me llamó un momento –

En cuanto se fue, Aranaut depositó varios besos en el cuello pálido de la joven pelinegra con verde-A-Ara-naut… A-a-quí…-Decía sonrojada intentando no soltar unos gemidos.

Le dejó varias marcas en el cuello-Shhhh… Hawktor ya se fue…-Le respondió al oído sonriendo maliciosamente.

Elfin iba a decir algo, pero Tigrera le detuvo sonriendo divertida-A-Ara… Kun…-Dijo tomándole de la mano.

Ingram frunció el seño sonrojándose y se fue acercando.

_***-… Pero recuerden algo antes… –***_

-Oye Aranaut…-Le empujó al suelo ganándose una mirada gélida de Aranaut y una cargada de rencor de parte de Skyress, el ventus le tomó por el cuello de la camisa-No es de un caballero tratar así a una dama –

-¡Ja!-Acercó su rostro al de él sonriendo con suficiencia-¿Y qué vas a hacer, pajarito? –

-Ingrm…-Le llamó Skyress frunciendo el seño, a lo que el peliverde le miró sonrojado.

-Déjamelo a mí Sky-chan, no dejaré que alguien como él te trate así –

Skyress bajó la mirada mientras Tigrera y Elfin se alejaban-No es necesario.

-¡Claro que sí!-Le respondió sonriendo-Una flor tan hermosa y delicada como tú no merece ser tratada de esa for… –

_¡PUM!_

Pero antes de que Ingram pudiera terminar de hablar, Skyress le había dado un puñetazo mandándolo a volar-¡IDIOTA, YO SÉ DEFENDERME SOLA! –

_***-… No le gusta que piensen que es débil, así que si te pide que no la protejas, no lo hagas –***_

Posteriormente, al buscar a Ingram y encontrarlo, tenía seis costillas rotas al igual que un brazo y una pierna, la mandíbula fuera de lugar y una conmoción cerebral. Aranaut sonrió con suficiencia…

_Uno menos, quedaban cinco…_

_***.-.-.-.***_

_**Paso 2: De Maldad y Atrevimiento**_

_***-A Skyress le gustan los chicos malos y atrevidos… –***_

-Es mi turno, de seguro y me dirá que sí…-Dijo Hydranoid sonriendo y los ojos brillando.

Aranaut suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y vio al pelinegro-azulado acercarse a su amiga hasta sentarse a su lado-_"Irá mal…"_ –

-Hola Sky-chan…-Le susurró al oído seductoramente.

Skyress dio un respingo y alzó la mirada viendo al ojirrojo sonriéndole seductoramente, le dedicó una calma sonrisa-Hola Hydra –

-Me enteré de que… Ejem… Te gustan los chicos malos, ¿No?-Posó su brazo sobre sus hombros pero ella solo se quedó callada-Oh… Tranquila, no es necesario que respondas, de hecho…-Le susurró al oído:-Sabes que soy uno de ellos, ¿No? –

-¿A qué quieres llegar Hydra?-Le preguntó seriamente.

-Ya sabes…-Posó una mano sobre la rodilla de ella sonriendo maliciosamente-¿Qué tal si salimos ésta noche…?-Fue subiendo su mano hasta su muslo-Tú, yo… Solos los dos… –

-Déjame Hydra… –

-… Shhh…-Acercó su rostro al de ella, la fuente en la que estaban sentados como fondo-… Tranquila, no seas tímida…-Acercó su rostro a su oído-… No te haré daño pequeña…-Se separó de ella extendiendo su sonrisa-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? –

Skyress sonrió seductoramente posando su mano sobre la mejilla de él-Vaya…-Bajó su mano pasándola bajo la camisa de él por su pecho-Sí que eres fuer Hydra –

El darkus sonrió sonrojándose levemente desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres ir al cine más tarde? –

Skyress acercó su rostro al oído de él-Claro, ¿Y sabes qué quiero ver?-Se separó de Hydranoid.

-¿Qué? –

_**(N/A: El que vea Zoey 101, le gustará)**_-El cretino en la fuente –

Hydranoid se extrañó-¿El cretino en la fuen…?-Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Skyress le había empujado en la fuente-¡Oye! –

Después le plantó una cachetada, tan fuerte que le dejó la mejilla marcada y roja-¡Idiota!-Para después salir de allí.

_***-… Pero no se excedan –***_

-¡Espera…!-Le llamó preocupado-Genial, creo que me pasé –

A lo lejos, Aranaut se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro-Hmp… _"Lo sabía… Dos menos, faltan cuatro…"_ –

_***.-.-.-.***_

_**Paso 3: Sensible**_

_***-A Skyress le gustan los chicos sensibles que saben entender a una chica y no temen llorar… –***_

Akwimos sonrió-Yo soy sensible, soy el más sensible que puede existir…-Sonrió ampliamente-¡Lo bueno manda amigo!-Dicho esto, se acercó a la ojidorado quien veía una película con Elfin y Tigrera.

-_"Sí, y también es humilde"_-Pensó Aranaut.

-Hola chicas-Las tres le miraron y sonrienron.

-Hola Akwimos-Le dijo Elfin coquetamente-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Bueno… Quería ver la película con ustedes, ya saben… Para acompañarlas –

Skyress se mostró escéptica y arqueó una ceja-¿Te gusta _Luna Nueva_? –

Akwimos se quedó callado con una sonrisa y sonrojado-E-eh… S-sí… Cla-ro… _"¡¿Luna Nueva? NO!"_-Se sentó al lado de Skyress.

…

-¡No Bella, no te lances!-Gritaban Tigrera y Elfin con cascadas estilo anime.

Skyress recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akwimos, lo que hizo que se sonrojara con los ojos húmedos-No entiendo-Dijo el aquos.

-Lo hace para ver a Edward… Ah…-Suspiró sonriendo-Lo que hace una chica por amor, es tan… –

-¿Mágico?-Ella asintió sonriendo, pero Akwimos inmediatamente arrancó en llanto-¡WAAAAAA…! –

Skyress le miró mal y le empujó alejándose de él-Llorón… No es para tanto, es una película –

Akwimos se alejó de ellas cabizbajo y se acercó a Aranaut, Drago, Gorem y Preyas-No hablen –

_***-… Pero no le gusta que actúen como unas nenitas –***_

-Idiota…-Dijeron el pyrus, subterra y el otro aquos.

Aranaut suspiró-_"Falló, era obvio…"_-Sonrió-_"Tres menos, quedan tres"_ –

_***.-.-.-.***_

_**Paso 4: Música**_

_***-A Skyress le gustan los chicos que cantan, aquellos que se sienten atraídos por la música y encuentra la belleza en ella… –***_

-Si llegaron hasta acá…-Decía Aranatu fríamente-Significa que Skyress no les rechazó y ustedes no hicieron el ridículo frente a ella-Los otros tres asintieron-Pero de aquí, el que no sepa cantar que se vaya-Preyas se marchó cabizbajo-Bueno… Solo quedan ustedes dos, disfruten –

Drago y Gorem se dieron la mano el uno al otro, pero para luego empujarse el uno al otro; Drago dejó a Gorem en el suelo y se situó bajo la ventana de la habitación de Skyress, Tigrera y Elfin; lanzó una piedrita a la ventana y, cuando Skyress se asomó frotándose un ojo, el pelirrojo empezó…

**Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)**

Skyress inclinó ligeramente la cabeza frunciendo levemente el seño. En ese momento, Gorem se apareció y empujó al pyrus y continuó…

**Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need**

Drago se volvió a aparecer y empezó a forcejear con Gorem, ambos continuaban cantando mientras Skyress se cruzaba de brazos enarcando una ceja…

**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (Gorem: yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (Gorem: yes I will, yes I will)**

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Skyress suspiró frunciendo el seño y negando con la cabeza-¡Váyanse Bakas, NO me interesa ninguno de los dos!-Recargada la palabra _**no**_.

_***-… Pero no cometas el error de dedicarle una canción que no sea en japonés, a pesar del significado –***_

Ambos se quedaron mudos con la boca abierta de la impresión y los ojos en blanco al verla enojada cerrando la ventana con fuerza. Ambos se acercaron cabizbajos a Aranaut quien les dijo:-Mala suerte, ahora váyanse –

_***.-.-.-.* **_

_**Paso 5: Elimina a la Competencia**_

_***-Éste último paso… –***_

_Aranaut POV_

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de mi mejor amiga y sus compañeras, ésta se abrió dando paso a _**mí**_ princesa, la que tanto amo y aprecio, y no permitiría que nadie se acercara; me sonrió-Hola Aranaut, hoy sí que te vez bien-Sonreí, sabía que le gustaría mi atuendo _**(N/A: Está vestido como Sasuke Read to Ninja)**_, pero siendo sincero, ella se veía muy – demasiado, sería la mejor palabra en lugar de _muy_ – provocativa con su atuendo _**(N/A: Como Hinata Road to Ninja)**_.

No era de esperarse, después de todo, es verano, y hace calor, estiré mi mano y tomé la suya depositando un beso en el dorso-Es hora de irnos, mi amada princesa –

Ambos salimos de allí sonriendo, abrazaba mi brazo sonriendo tiernamente, adoro que sonría así, solo para mí. Es por eso que hice ésta guía sobre mi Skyress-chan, para alejar a los otros idiotas de ella. Sky es mía y solo mía, no iba a permitir que alguien más recibiera sus besos, sus caricias, el brillo en sus ojos dorados cuando le daban algo que le gusta o le abrazaban y la besaban.

-¿Qué pasa?-Nos preguntó preocupada al sentarnos en la misma fuente en donde dejó a Hydranoid.

-Nada…-Le sonreí maliciosamente y la tomé por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí-Entonces… ¿Te gusta nuestra cita?-Pregunté besándole en el cuello, ella me sonrió y besó mi hombro, le dejé varias marcas-¿Sabes…?-Preguntaba separándome solo un poco de ella-Estaba pensando que… –

-… Fue una buena idea hacer que los demás se alejaran de mí dándoles consejos –

Me separé de ella sentándola sobre mis piernas-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Sonreí maliciosamente tomando un mechón de cabello de ella y enrollándolo en mi dedo.

Skyress depositó un beso en mis labios-Porque te conozco…-Decía jugando con mi cabello atado en una cola baja-… Ara-kun-Me susurró seductoramente al oído.

A lo lejos, los otros Bakugan masculinos nos espiaban, ¿Qué predecibles? Pero pude escucharles y verles.

_***-… Sí que funcionó –***_

-No puede ser…-Musitaron sorprendidos.

-Así que…-Decía Hydra decepcionado pero con una leve sonrisa.

-… Se gustaban-Completó Drago sonriendo amargamente.

Skyress y yo nos besamos, un beso mágico pero que subió de tono volviéndose fogoso cuando ambos empezamos a jugar con la lengua del otro, explorando nuestras bocas. Sus labios sabían justo como lo imaginé: a pólvora y cenizas, digno fénix que era…

_Fin POV_

Al día siguiente, uno al lado del otro en la misma cama, Skyress despertó de primera y miró con ternura a Aranaut acariciando sus cabellos blancos hasta debajo de los hombros. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo…

_La noche anterior no usó protección_

_***.-FIN-.***_

* * *

_**N/A: Si se preguntan por qué se llama "La Guía de un Caballero" es porque es MÁS QUE OBVIO qué clase de Bakugan es Aranaut.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_


End file.
